Way of Throwing
Description The way of throwing is the practice of tossing a projectile at an enemy. It is rather a simple art to learn seeing as how almost anyone can pick up something and throw it (though simply tossing and effectively tossing are two entirely different matters...). Use As one of the earliest and most simple form of combat, throwing hasn't really changed over the years and the basic principles still remain the same: to effectively throw, guage the distance between you and the target, aim, and toss with the sufficently required amount of strength. Posture Anything that can be picked up can be throwned. Originally, the first throwable objects were rocks, though various nations have learned to utilize other objects. These objects include Poison guts, giant boulders, and spears. History The first recorded race to master the art of throwing were the Speartons , who tossed their spears to deal critical damage during the Conquering. Later, under the dictorial rule of the Order Empire, the Speartons abandoned the Way of Throwing, for after throwing their spears the Speartons drew their scrimtars , making the Swordwrath feel that their skills were unneeded afterwards and the Speartons feel like they were just advanced Swordwrath . Thus, the art of throwing slowly died out for the Speartons . Elsewhere, in the depths of Chaos, the Deads became the second race known to master throwing, albiet in a different manner. Rather than tossing a weapon, they were magically enhanced to rip off parts of their body and toss it at an enemy, dealing a modest amount of damage and causing poison at the same time (presumably, they regenerated the lost pieces of flesh). Much later, during the Order-Chaos War, the soldiers of Order managed to capture and enslave a Giant from the depths of Chaos , teaching it to throw rocks at the enemy. Nations Only three races have been able to utilize the Way of Throwing: The Deads, the Speartons, and the Giants. In Stick War 1, only the Speartons were capable of throwing. In Stick War 2, the Speartons lost this ability, and Enslaved Giants and Deads took their place, being able to throw boulders and guts, respectively. Speartons The Speartons were able to throw their spears in Stick War 1 when in attack mode (or if a player-controlled unit presses F), and bring out a small sword to continue fighting. Enemies hit by a spear are usually immediately killed (however, the animation shows an arrow instead of a spear). However, Speartons, Magikill, and the occasional Swordwrath are capable of surviving the blow IF the spear doesn't hit them in the head while Giants are incapable of dying from one spear no matter where it hits and Archers are guarenteed to die even if hit with a club. Dead The Deads are capable of throwing their own guts in a battlefield. Although this, alone, is not a very powerful attack, Deads make up for it by doing extra Poison damage to the inflicted enemy. Enslaved Giants A sub-group of the Giants were captured by Order and were trained differently from their other brethren. This was to differentiate those that were captured and those that were not, as well as to change the Giant's demonic fighting style (using a dead enemy and a bloody club to battle). The outcome was pleasing--their Giants were now able to throw high-damage boulders that could kill many lesser units, pierce armor, and stun. Trivia *Because of missing sprites, tossing a spear at a Swordwrath in Stick Wars causes it to die from an arrow instead of getting impaled by a spear. *Strangely, Deads only seem to toss one type of gut, when there are far more they can actually use. *Contrary to popular belief, Deads do not lose health when they throw their guts. *This fighting style contains contains the most powerful basic attack in the game, shown by the Giants. Category:War styles